mucfandomcom-20200215-history
White Rabbit
The White Rabbit is a supporting character and an enemy in Sudden Violence, his costume can be found in Manhunt too as a cameo. He was also the host of Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour. Info White Rabbit is the nickname given to Vincent Sebbane who is dressed up in a bunny suit and was a recurring star in James Stalker's horror films, and is also the true leader of the Smileys. The White Rabbit's job was to lure people into traps to be ambushed and killed. Biography The White Rabbit was hired by Stalker after he escaped the Dixmor Asylum with him in 2003 and at some point appears to be his leading man, and starred in two films: Bunny Bridge and Rabbid's Claw. He is now the leader of the Villain Video Enterprises after the death of Stalker. Events of the film As James Earl Cash nears the end of his time as a horror film star, the White Rabbit shows up and Cash is instructed to follow him. The rabbit leads Cash into several traps where he gets ambushed by the Smileys, always surviving. Cash eventually chases the bunny into a workshop room where Stalker has planned to let Cash die. The rabbit heads outside the prison and Cash kills the remaining Smileys. Cash heads outside the prison, where the bunny is shocked to see Cash is still alive. The rabbit runs away again and Cash pursues. Outside three Swat guards are patrolling the area. Cash takes them out and makes his way up to the guard tower. Up here the rabbit has armed himself with a Shotgun and is accompanied by a Swat guard carrying a Sniper Recon Rifle .360. Here Cash kills Vince and takes the keys he was holding to exit the prison. Still alive Later in November 2015 however, it was revealed Vince was indeed still alive and he somehow survived Cash's shotgun blasts. He then ran a show called Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour. Total Drama:TBBMT In the show he openly takes pleasure in watching the competitors suffer, and frequently goes out of his way to make things as difficult as possible for his own amusement. In addition, it becomes increasingly clear that he has absolutely zero concern for fairness and sportsmanship in the competition, and loves to deliberately and abruptly eliminate contestants who don't deserve it in extremely unfair ways, and on more than one occasion he has out–and–outright broken the fundamental rules of the game. Vince thoroughly enjoys it whenever contestants fight with, bully, exploit, betray and cheat against each other, and sometimes tries to exacerbate the conflicts between them. According to a session at the Dixmor Asylum with Dr. Stroker, something happened in Vince's past life that made him a sadistic psychopath he is today. Unfortunately, Stroker doesn't want to reveal any of the story to the public yet. Personality and traits The White Rabbit tends to act very cocky and taunts Cash a lot, however he gets very scared when Cash goes after him and will sometimes even beg for mercy and even cry "mommy!" or "God, help me!". If Cash surprises him and aims a gun at him, he will put his hands up in surrender. He does try to defend himself when he is carrying a gun, however. Journal Entry Vincent may be a man who was very jumpy for a rabbit, but was also very cowardly and only attacked Cash when he was defenceless or when he had a lot of defence himself. I have no idea how he survived Cash's shot to the head at all, and now he roams free due to being a close ally to Frank Kenson, the US President. Trivia *Completing "Kill the Rabbit" and "Divided They Fall" with a 5 star rating in each will unlock a cheat allowing you to play as Vincent in the White Rabbit suit. *The White Rabbit is the only character in the Manhunt series to appear in probably all games. However, his appearance in Manhunt 1 is simply just a cameo. **During "Broadcast Interrupted", inside the VVE Studio, Vincent can be spotted hanging from a microphone cable in front of the Frankie and the Freaks decor. *The rabbit is known as the Bunny man Bridge Killer from 1991, as he killed many people when they crossed bridges in West Virginia in the 1990's. *The White Rabbit is the only character in the game to be protected by two gangs, Smileys and the WV S.W.A.T. Gallery White_Rabbid.jpg|White Rabbit with a Swat guard. Stalker's_Gang.jpg|Rabbit on the front. Rabbids.jpg|Rabbit escaping the Dixmor Asylum. White_Rabbit_in_film.jpg|Bunny playing in film Rabbid's Claw. Rabbit_escaping_prison.jpg|The White Rabbit. Rabbit_head.jpg|Rabbit with his name. White_Rabbit_hanhed.jpg|Rabbit hanged. White_Rabbit_psychological.jpg|A psychological drawing of Sebbane in an even more crazy and creepy costume. (Notice how he doesn't even look human.) Theme song This crazy Buns' theme is actually ''Saw''s theme, but what better way to suit a snuff film director dressed in an animal outfit than with Jigsaw's very own song? In fact, the White Rabbit is even more dangerous than Billy the Puppet. Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:Tottal psychos Category:Directors Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Cowards Category:Criminals Category:Killer Bunnies Category:Sadists Category:Antagonists Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Gang Leaders Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Manipulators Category:Lawful Evil Category:Actors Category:Cute people